budgie_the_little_helicopterfandomcom-20200213-history
Policies
General Rules #As per Wikia's guidlines, you must be 13 years or older to make an account here. If anyone is found to be under the age limit, they will be banned. #No cussing, swearing, obscene language, or profanity of any sort. (Even if it's abbreviated!) #No spamming. #No "mature references", for want of a better word. #No dissing/insulting anyone. (Including yourself.) #No saying "Budgie is for babies" or anything like that. #Do not edit just for the sake of editing. Just because you have more edits or badges than another user, that doesn't mean you are more important than they are. #Only edit your own user page, not anyone else's. (Unless you get permission from the other user first.) #Sarcastic attitudes, unless properly executed, are not accepted. (An example of badly executed sarcasm: "Don't know me? Then too bad. I'm not worth looking up.") #Don't mini-mod. If you see a user breaking a rule, don't tell him, tell an admin and they will take care of it. #Multiple accounts are not allowed. If you make a second account after being banned, you will be found out and the duplicate account(s) will be banned forever. #Please don't harass or aggravate spammers and vandals as it only incites them to cause more damage. #And absolutely no vandalism! #This could be considered a "catch all" rule, but for the sake of it will be included separately: Be kind and respect all other users. Especially admins who have the authority to block anyone who gets out of line. Talk Page/Message Wall Rules #No content except vandalism, broken links, and profanity may be removed from any user talk page/message wall. Off topic posts may be removed from article talk pages. #While not mandatory, we are asking users to not change their signatures to only words. Signatures are required on talk pages to identify messages. And, if a user's signature doesn't link to their user page or user talk page, it makes it difficult to tell who left which post. #While not really a "rule", we ask that all members please remember to sign all comments with four tildes (— ElsbridgeStationFan1995 22:45, November 24, 2013 (UTC)). #Article talk pages, like the template header at the top states, are there for discussing changes to the article, not for a discussion about the topic in question. #Don't rewrite other user's messages. #Don't answer messages left for other users. #Leaving messages on your own wall is considered spam. Doing so is not "talking to everyone" as no one gets a notification saying that you've left the message. Blog Rules #All blog posts must pertain to Budgie. #Nothing overly personal or pointless should even be considered worthy of a blog post. (Pointless subjects include but are not limited to: Games, number of edits one has, spam from other websites, certain types of polls, announcing an acquisition to your collection, etc.) #Blog posts can have a certain degree of freedom from Blog Rule 1 if they're a series of train related stories. #Blog comments must keep on topic as the blog post dictates. #Comments left on blogs must be longer than one word and must say more than just "I like this", "This is cool", etc. #The Wikia wasn't created to be a blogging site, so keep blogging to a minimum. Chat Rules #Keep it clean! Anyone who posts something bashing others will be banned from chat. (This rule applies to both open public chat and private messages.) #If anyone says anything inappropriate in the chat, please report them to an admin on the Wikia. You must provide proof to back up your claim (screen capture, etc.) as we don't want to block users unnecessarily. (This rule applies to both open public chat and private messages.) #Please keep the chat for important and public matters. If you have something private to talk about with another user, schedule a time with the person and use the PM (private message) system. #The chat is not for games of any sort. This includes playing them (eg role-playing games) or using the chat as a place to discuss what you and your friends are doing in a video game. It is, however, OK to talk about a video game release etc. #If no one is responding, just wait for a response #Do not post random rubbish. As stated above, only use the chat for things that are important. #All posts must have to do with the current conversation, or it must start a legitimate topic. #Please limit the amount of non-Budgie/air craft topics. #Before posting a message, think if it's appropriate for a 3-year-old child. If it is not, don't post it. Simply put, no swearing! (This rule applies to both open public chat and private messages.) #Please be aware that not only admins, but ChatMods have authority in the chat box. If a ChatMod asks you to leave a certain subject, please do as told. ChatMods can also kickban misbehaving users out of the chat box. Failure to abide by any of these rules may result in blockage. Thank you --— ElsbridgeStationFan1995 22:45, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Category:Community Category:Site maintenance Category:Site administration